Take a breath and take a chance
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: What if The Don had a Daughter? And what if she that daughter had a crush on Raven, would it work out or would his past ruin everything. Raven/OC Major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

It started with the barrier going down; she was with her father when the alarms went off, it was a loud shrilling noise that filled her with dread. Airi looked to her father with worry, he was a hulking of a man, white hair like hers, and his crimson tattoos a vivid shade on his pale skin.

He was the Don, leader of Altosk, one of the main guilds and her father. He looked back at her and nodded, she knew what it was, the monsters where back.

She watched as her father ordered people to fight the monsters outside of the barrier. Airi was annoyed; she wasn't going to let people fight for Dahngrest, while **she** sat behind the barrier all nice and safe. She was determined to help, she was a fully-fledged member of the guild Altosk, and she was firm in fighting.

Airi shot up grabbed her magic bow and ran out of her father's chamber, she heard him calling after her as she bolted out the door. Her mid length white hair flew in the wind as she ran across the pebbled road and past stalls and houses. Dahngrest was always this busy as she weaved herself round people.

Her long bishop sleeves rustled as she ran, her kimono type dress flowing with her body. She touched her Bodhi blastia at her waist to make sure it was still there.

Her emerald coloured eyes saw people as she ran past, she hardly noticed the group of people stood in in the middle of town; she whipped past them but was stopped by something impossible happening, the barrier going down.

"What the hell is going on?! The monsters are going to get inside!" she heard, turning around and noticing a girl, she looked about 15, short brown hair and wearing a red kimono outfit.

"Damn it. Why do things like this always happen to me? No matter where I go?" a dark haired guy spoke next, he had on a dark coloured outfit with boots and was holding a deadly looking sword.

But there was one person she recognised. It was Karol; they all didn't think he would be back since that incident with him being kicked out of **another** guild. She knew him for a while, he tried getting into Altosk once but was turned down, but his sorry looking face of his had done it for her and they became fast friends, a sort of motherly friendship.

"Karol?" she asked, stepping towards the group, they all had turned around to look at her.

"Airi!" he ran to hug her and she laughed.

"Hey. What you doing here?" she patted his head and took a step back, the chaos was still going on.

"Um..." the boy said, he looked at the others but the monsters were getting closer.

A pinked haired girl stepped forward, she was wearing a pink and gold outfit that matched her hair, and it looked fancy, "I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves but… Yuri, we have to go stop the monsters."

They all ran off towards the entrance of the city but they were stopped to quickly by oncoming monsters.

"This is crazy. Where are all these monsters coming from?" The dark haired guy said.

"Yes, they have been attacking the barrier every day, they come in hordes." Airi Answered.

"Something isn't right…!" she looked to Karol. "Doesn't something seem different about the monsters as well?" a soft spoken girl said.

"Here they come!" she didn't have time to see who said that, she prepared herself for battle.

She got into a fighting stance and readied her bow; she could feel the magic through her fingers, a magic arrow materializing as she pulled the bow string an aimed at the nearest monster.

She spoke the spell, **'O perish thy enemies, and breathe your last. Threefold Bolt!' **three magic arrows propelled by a magical force reached their target; she started raining arrows in quick succession before doing her next arte.

The others were doing good taking care of the other monsters while Airi gave support from afar with her bow.

She said another spell **'O fires of ****unfaltering intensity blow thy enemies to ashes. Explosive Bolt!' **she hit her target as an explosion killed the last monster.

She lowered her bow. "What the hell was that?!" she looked shocked. It was that short brunette girl, "I've never seen magic like that? Just who the hell are you?!"…

"Rita..!" the pink haired girl said scolding her friend.

"No its okay, my name is Airi, I'm the Don's Daughter." she gauged their reactions, but she couldn't see what they were thinking.

"Oh, well my name is ..." the pink haired girl started to say… "No time, Dammit! It's just one after the other!" the young outspoken girl interrupted.

They took care of the next wave of monsters pretty easily but they were coming to fast, people were trying to run away.

Airi tried to help them but she was cornered by three monsters she readied a magic arrow but it was going to be too late they were going to be on her any second. This was it.

She closed her eyes but nothing came.

Hearing slashes of a sword, she opened her eyes, the monsters were dead and it was her father who stood there, "Come on ya filthy maggots. I'll take the lot of ya! Come see how it feels ta get beat down by an old man!" he looked at Airi "You alright sweetheart?" her father asked her.

She let out a sigh, "Yes… thanks" she bowed her head.

He came to stand in front of her "I think ya should go back home, where it's safe." Her head shot up as he gave her a stern look, but she was not having any of it.

"No! I want to fight!" she cried "You know I can fight!" he gave her that look that said he wasn't arguing with her, she huffed and turned around as people were shouting '_it's the Don! The Don's here!' _and were running to defend the city.

She saw that group of people that Karol was with; and they were looking at her, urgh why did her father have to embarrass her like that, and in front of everyone.

For god sake she was **24!** Old enough to fight, he let Harry fight and he's only 16! She walked over to them to warn them but was stopped by a group of knights.

Oh god what were the knights doing in Dahngrest? My father stopped them telling them that no one would accept the knight's help and he was right even though she was born with the guild, she had heard plenty of story's about the empire.

Hearing someone behind her, "Holding onto your beliefs no matter what's at stake… so that's what a real guild is like." It was the dark haired guy.

She turned around, "Yes. To be free and live by your own rules" Airi smiled.

"Hey you!" the girl with brown hair spoke up to her. "Where is the barrier blastia?" she said again.

"Where going to repair the barrier blastia. If we don't. The city will be overrun with monsters!" pink haired girl said, she seemed so determined. What has happened to the barrier blastia Airi thought, surely someone hasn't tampered with it? If these people were going to help Dahngrest then who was she not to help them.

"Yes. I can take you there" Airi said, but before she could, the pink haired girl took her hand.

"I'm Estelle, and this is Rita, Yuri and Repede. I'm so happy to meet you" she smiled, "You too." Airi laughed and nodded to the rest of the group.

Airi lead the way, as they ran through the streets getting to the barrier blastia, they got there but they were too late.

They were already dead people on the street, Estelle took to her knees beside them but there wasn't anything she could do with her healing Artes.

"…Were too late. This is so horrible." Airi sighed why did it have to be like this, people dying in the streets, Dahngrest was a united, how could anyone do this?

Whoever had messed with the barrier blastia they were in for a hurting, who kills innocent people?

She could tell by looking at the Barrier Blastia that it was in bad shape, she had read some stuff about formulas, but she wasn't an expert? "Rita! Watch out! Behind you." Yuri shouted waking her from her thoughts.

Three weird looking men had crept up behind Rita and threatened not to touch the barrier, wait a minute what the hell is Leviathan's claw doing here?

Well Rita was having none of it.

She was firing fire balls in quick succession, which took them out fast, but it left a lot of questions.

"Looks like we have those guys to thank for the barrier blastia falling on us." Yuri stated, "But why?" Estelle asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Airi said, and then the knights turned up again.

"Looks like you've got your hands full over here." The main knight said, she hated knights.

"So. The Dons little lecture didn't stick?" Yuri replied to him.

"I'm just doing what I can to help. How's the repair of the barrier blastia going?" Uh trying to help? We have never needed the knight's help; we never got help before and won't have it now.

"That'll depend on our genius mage. Here." Yuri said but Rita was mumbling to herself about the blastia core, something about an amplifier and a formula they used back at Ehmead Hill, she didn't understand it but all she cared was that the barrier was back up.

The knights went to go clean out the monsters outside the barrier, but she heard something familiar, "Barbos? Why do you want to go see about Barbos?" she asked.

"You know him?" Yuri said.

"Yes and I wish I didn't, I hate him. What's he done now?" she asked.

"He's been stealing blastia cores and selling them illegally!" Karol answered her, she frowned

"Well that's bad." "We need to go to my father then, I can vouch for you." They all nodded and set off to the union.

The mention of Barbos brought up some bad memories, urgh why did he have to even exist; hopefully he will get what he deserves with the blastia business.

They got the union entrance but they were stopped. "Hmm? Who are you all?" a guy at the door said.

"We need to talk to the Don about something. Help us out, could you?" Yuri asked but Karol interrupted. "It's a matter that concerns the five master guilds." That got the guys attention.

"I haven't seen you around here recently. What guild do you belong to?" he asked but she stepped forward and said.

"Sonny?" he looked shocked to see her but he stood straight and said. "Madame Airi, I didn't realise you were here." She hated that title but this time she will let it slip.

She smiled and he relaxed, not scared of her but her father. "These people need to see my father, where is he?" She asked. "I'm sorry Madame but he's not here, the Don has left town in pursuit of the monsters." He said.

"He went after the monsters." Karol burst out. "Yes, he plans on taking out the monster nests in one fell swoop." Sonny said.

"Hmm okay thanks for information Sonny." She smiled and walked away with the group. "Oh, well shall we go look for information around town?" Yuri asked. "…What? We're not going to help the Don?" Karol asked.

"Airi. Do you know where the monsters nests are?" Yuri asked her but she had no clue.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Karol looked down, but he piped up when Rita was going on about going to Keiv Moc for research since we couldn't get anywhere here. "How Selfish!" Karol accused.

"Keiv Moc? I can take you there if you want? I know it pretty well." Airi said. "Yes, I just want to get it out of the way as soon as possible." She told us, "then that means Estelle is going with you?" Karol asked.

"Yes, I told Alexei I would go." "Don't worry we'll be fine between the three of us." Estelle said. "Sorry, 'fraid not, if you got hurt or anything, Flynn would hunt me down and kill me." Yuri told her.

"So we're all going then?" Airi smiled. They both nodded, "Then it's decided! Let's go to the forest of Keiv Moc." Estelle Grinned.

* * *

><p>They headed for outside the city, they were going northwest towards Keiv Moc, when she heard Estelle start up a conversation.<p>

"What about the person who controls the union? What is Don Whitehorse like?" She was going to answer but Karol beat her to it.

"In a word, big. Big voice, big body, big everything!" she giggled. "You can say that." She smiled.

"We already know what he looks and sounds like, and we saw him, remember?" Yuri said, "Oh yeah. That's right, well… He's a really cool person!" Karol awed.

"What about you, Airi." Yuri asked her. "Oh… A good leader knows how to make decisions. And … a good father." She smiled.

"It's clear that you both have a lot of love for the Don." Estelle smiled back. They ran into only a few monsters getting to Keiv Moc, but they got there.

* * *

><p>Keiv Moc was massive with all its huge plants and foliage but it was beautiful, she can remember coming with her mother and father when she was little to gather syntheses. Airi and her mother gathering pretty flowers and her brother and father guarding us and having play sword fights.<p>

It was a simpler time before everything had happened. She smiled at the memory.

"I had no idea trees this big existed…" Estelle awed. "Yeah but it doesn't exactly look healthy for them to be this overgrown." Yuri stated.

"I think it's beautiful" Airi smiled, "Be careful … There's somebody here." Karol said suddenly.

They looked around and someone came out of the bushes, someone familiar. "Hey. What a Coincidence!" she knew that voice very well.

She turned round and was right. It was him! "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Yuri accused.

"Ya know. Out for a forest stroll, takin in the nature…" the male said, she had to step forward.

"Raven?" she said, she stepped out from the others towards him, "Airi?" he says but she goes running into his arms and he laughs hugging her back, what is he doing here she thought as she squeezed him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Airi couldn't believe he was actually here, she didn't know why or how, she was too happy to care.

She realized no one else was happy to see him, which was puzzling. Raven and she had been friends forever, whenever he would be in town, they would be inseparable. If she was honest to herself she would say she had a little crush on him, they even flirted. But Airi knew he would never look at her in that way.

Looking at him, he looked tired. She knew he was on a mission from her father to look for Apatheia but she was surprised to see him here.

He had always been there in the past, whenever she was having trouble with her father or anything. "So what's a Sweet Thing like you doing in a place like this?" Someone whispered beside her, disturbing her from her thoughts.

It was Raven; his tired eyes looked into hers and her face lit up with a grin.

"Well you know when Daddy's away the daughter will play." she laughed and gave a wink.

He liked that, "Ha, is little Airi being naughty?" she grinned.

"Never, and don't call me little, I'm a 100% women." she pointed to her goods; he looked her up and down, "Very nice, darling." He smirked. They both laughed.

"What you guys talking about?" Karol asked. Everyone turned around and looked at them.

"Aww, don't mind us. Do whatever you came to do." Raven replied, "What should we do about him." Estelle said to Yuri.

"How long are you planning to stick with us anyway?" Karol whined, "Huh? I'm gonna stick with ya guys as long as need be." Raven replied.

"Do you know any tricks that'll convince us you're worth keeping around?" Yuri asked Raven, "Do I look like some kinda street magician ta you?" he replied.

Airi giggled, "Just a bit." He looked at her, "Shhh, you."

He ran off a bit and asked Karol to come with him, Airi knew what he was up to, and she smiled thinking of it.

"Huh? What do you want with Karol?" Yuri asked. But Karol cried, "Aaah! Don't just leave me here!" a monster was behind him, "Show 'im what for, kid" Raven rooted.

The monster got closer, "O-okay this isn't funny anymore!" she had every trust in Raven with this trick. "Should be any minute now…" he stood with his hand behind his head.

The monster suddenly exploded, she smiled as it worked, "it exploded from the inside!" Rita said astonished. "What did you do?!" Estelle asked.

"Ya just wait for 'em to let their guard down, give 'em a little poke and then … bam!" Raven said, but it was what Rita said that made her giggle, "Jeez… I bet you're great at parties."

"I suppose that was good enough." Estelle smiled, "Really?" Yuri questioned, "Yes." "All right…" Yuri said. "Hey. Ya mean I passed? I can stay?" Raven said excited.

"A-are you kidding…!" Karol said. "It'll be much easier to do things to him if we keep him nearby" Yuri stated, "Whaddya mean 'things…?'" Raven said, she'd do plenty of things to him she giggled to herself, she noticed Raven looking at her and she smiled, he smiled back.

"Well then. Mr Raven, after you." Estelle said, "Heh… right." Raven replied.

They set off again, "So was that how you treat women also?" she said to Raven, "Whaddya mean?" he replied, "Wait for them to get their guard down, give them a poke and then… bam!" she smirked.

Raven gave a throaty laugh that got some looks from the others, but he didn't notice as he touched her waist, her cheeks went red and she just smiled as theyfollowed the group.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think something's weird between, Airi and the old man?" Karol asked the group.<p>

"I know what you mean; they must know each other well." Estelle said quietly.

"Yeah, but it's just creepy." Rita said matter-of-fact.

"I think she's happy, she always smiles when he's looks at her." Estelle said smiling. She quietly looked at Yuri.

"What? It's obvious there just friends, even if they both want something else." Yuri stated.

"Ew gross, I don't want to see anyone kiss Raven." Karol pulled a face and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>It was quite nice in this forest, except from the excess aer floating about and his lovely companion. Why did she have to be here? It wasn't safe and it made his job harder.<p>

Not that he was angry, no he wasn't. Quite the opposite actually, he got to look at her and spend time with her. He had missed her sure, she was the only one who knew most of his secrets but she didn't know the real him hell he didn't anymore.

Raven touched his blastia absently, if only she knew, would she still stick around probably not. He was a dead man after all.

He was glad she didn't know that other part of him, well any of them really, first it would ruin his job with Alexei and he liked these guys, they knew The Raven and only Raven.

Looking up out of his musings to see Airi looking at him; she gave him a smile, his smile. But he couldn't let her get too close for her safety and his.

"Try to be careful. These botanical abnormalities are being caused by aer here." The genius mage said. "There's a good chance that there are pockets of excess aer all over the place." She finished.

"Yeah, too much aer can have negative effects on people and blastia." He said, he knew a bit about this stuff. "Takin' in a lotta aer causes yer metabolism ta speed up, and that'll make ya more tired than usual." He said.

"Wow, you know more than I thought." The mage said impressed. "Eh? That's just common sense!" he replied, "I'd expect people to know about aer's effect on the human body. But I didn't think it was common knowledge that blastia can become supersaturated with aer if used improperly." She finished.

"Nah, anyone who deals with Bohdi blastia should know all about!" He said, "Yeah, when you travel around a lot you learn things." Airi said.

"Actually, I'd never heard about it until Rita mentioned it." The kid whined. "Ya gotta quit slackin' and hit the books. Kid!" Raven said.

The group started walking again, they didn't run into many monsters and if they did they took them out easy, he knew Airi was a good fighter and she's got mad skills with that magic bow of hers. But he would keep an eye on her anyway, which wouldn't be hard he smirked.

The forest was creepy with overlarge trees and excessive amount of aer, and he couldn't stop looking at the little wiggle of Airi's ass in front of him, the way it swished with her outfit had started a little stirring in his abdomen. Which he defiantly had to stop watching.

At that moment she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, shyly gazing at him with her emerald eyes, he had to admit she was beautiful, if only he wasn't so damaged, she needed someone better.

* * *

><p>They came up to a clearing with a weird fiery screen, Airi had no idea what it was but she didn't want to find out either, the aer was giving her a headache and was making her tired.<p>

The group stopped, "This is the same phenomenon we saw at Heliord." Rita explained. "The aer is weaker than it was there. But there's no mistaking it." She finished.

Then the worst happened, a huge monster dropped from the trees above behind them, the group spun round in shock.

Airi made to grab for her magic bow, "That monster looks just like the ones that attacked Dahngrest!" Estelle clarified. "Here it comes!" Yuri shouted.

Airi got into a fighting stance and got a magic arrow ready; she looked to raven as the monster started charging to them, she started with **'O bathes your holy light onto us, and fortify who needs it most. Bracer Arrow!' **her arrow made its target on Yuri, firing arrows in quick succession as holy light bathed other group members.

She danced out of the way of the monster tale and claws, while giving support from afar. But the monster had hit her with its tale making her fly through the air and hit hard on the ground.

Airi couldn't breathe and couldn't move, but she could feel Estelle's healing artes mending her bones, she gradually sat up and tried to get back in the fight but the others had successfully dealt with it.

She was angry with herself, for being weak! She slumped in pain and felt a hand on her back, she looked up to see raven, a worried look on his face, she couldn't be seen weak, she didn't want his pity and sympathy, bad enough the he doesn't like me, it'll be worse if he thought that I was a silly girl who couldn't protect herself, who should be back at Dahngrest all safe.

So she stood up straight and muttered an "Im fine" before going to stand with the rest of the group.

"The trees, the monsters. It's got to be the aer that's causing this." Rita stated, but Karol suddenly shouted, "There's more of 'em!"

Three more of the monsters showed up and surrounded them, Airi started to panic realizing they were not going to get out of this alive, Raven bumped into her shoulder and said, "Ah, so this is the end, huh? Farewell. All my dear fans the world over." Airi grabbed his hand out of fear and squeezed.

"I'll make sure your gravestone reads 'Here lays the world's biggest sap.'" Yuri tried to lighten the mood but Airi was too preoccupied with her mini panic, she squeezed Raven's hand tighter.

He squeezed back, "You're supposed ta say stuff like. 'We can make it through this together.'" Raven replied.

The monsters closed in while Airi stepped closer to Raven, she was practically hugging him until someone jumped from the trees and in front of the monsters. He was a stranger with white hair and wearing a gold and red coat, he looked regal, her brought his sword out and a circle was drew on the floor, light spinning that got bigger.

And then everything went white, when Airi opened her eyes the monsters had disappeared and she was still stood there with her arms wrapped around Raven, she let go embarrassed.

They stood there looking at the stranger, "Who is he..." Estelle asked, it was Raven who answered, "Duke…" Airi looked to him but he had a frown on his face and was staring down this Duke character.

The Duke looked at the group for a long while before starting to walk away before Rita shouted, "Wait!" she started, "What is that sword!? Let me see!" she demanded. The Duke said nothing as he let Rita examine his sword, "How did you do that back there? You like, sliced through the aer but… but that's impossible…" Rita asked him.

The Duke spoke, "What good would that knowledge do you?" he said in a deep baritone with no emotion. But Rita barrelled on, "Well… I mean… with something like that. We might be able to stop the blastia from going berserk…"

"We saw that happen to a blastia. The aer was out of control. We couldn't do anything…" she finished.

"This was only a distortion. It is a natural occurrence." Duke said calmly. Rita looked at him puzzled, "… Distortion?"

Airi didn't know what was going on and who was this guy, but she was grateful he saved them, and Estelle had the same thought. Estelle walked up to Duke, "Um. Thank you so much for helping us." She said bowing her head.

All the got as a reply was, "Do not go near the aer krene." He said, "Aer krene? …" Airi said stepping forward.

"What do you mean. Aer krene? This place?" Rita asked. "Aer krene are the springs from which all aer in the world comes." Duke answered her.

"Springs of aer…" Rita drifted off in thought. Yuri stepped forward, "Who are you…?" he said. "this isn't the type of place you just go for a walk." Yuri stated. "We would've been dead without you help. Though. Thanks." Yuri thanked.

Airi agreed but why did he save us? That's what she wanted to know. The duke walked off and Rita started mumbling to herself something about the Rizomata Formula, "I can't tell anything from checking things out here. I have to see some others." Rita said.

"Hey, didn't that guy earlier say these were all over the world?" Karol piped up, and Raven answered him, "Yeah he did." Airi nodded in agreement.

"We won't know anything solid until we find them and study them." Rita explained, "So we should go find them." Airi said looking round the others. "Yeah, let's get back to Dahngrest and meet with the Don." Yuri said.

Ah yes she needed to get to her father before he starts to worry, not like he does anyway all the time, ever since her mother died.

They walked back to the entrance of Keiv Moc, "Anomalous aer conditions result in blastia going out of control. Which in turn leads to monster's turning vicious…" Rita started, "if this is related to the 'Distortion' he was telling me about. Then it might not be only this forest that's affected." She finished.

"You sure mumble to yourself a lot. Don't you?" raven said, but Airi shook her head at him, then got distracted with a horde of monsters running their way.

They decided to duck behind a tree truck until the monsters passed and her father stood there with his comrades. Airi stepped out first to meet her father, "Sweetheart." He said hugging her, "You shouldn't have run off." He scolded and Airi frowned but let it go when he acknowledged the group, "You all do something?" he asked them.

Airi stepped to the side as Yuri said, "Do something? What do you mean?" she turned to the Don, "Those savage monsters turned docile as pups and ran off! What did you do?".

Airi stepped closer to her father, "It must of bin the aer krene." She said, "… Aer krene?" the Don said, "it must be because we stopped the flow of the aer." Estelle explained.

"Runaway aer hmmm…" her father said in thought. "Hey, old man. Do you know something!?" Rita demanded. "Well my old friend. Belius. Used to say something about it." Her father answered Rita.

"And what's with that runaway aer?" the Don asked, Karol ran up. "It was really amazing! More and more really strong monsters kept on coming. But we…" "Boy. Those are the sort of things you keep to yourself." The Don said, "Father!" Airi admonished but she just got a look in return.

"You don't do deeds like that so other people will notice. You do them so that you can protect your town and your friends." The Don finished. Airi could see the confusion on Karol's face and she felt sorry for him, he was just trying to get noticed.

"I-Im sorry…" Karol said. He bowed his head. In that moment Estelle went running off and started using her healing artes.

"….hmm? Isn't that Raven over there?" her father said and Airi looked over to the direction he nodded his head, what the hell was he doing in the bushes, was he hiding?

"Quit hidin'. You!" Her father said, "Our man ain't givin' you trouble. Is he?" he finished as raven dragged himself out the bushes. "Whaddya mean, 'Trouble?' The reason the monsters got tame was our doing. Mine especially!" Raven boasted, "And was it you're doing ta let my daughter run off in ta trouble?" the Don admonished. She saw Raven's sheepish look before saying, "Father please stop. Im fine and the monsters are gone now!"

Airi only got a look from her father, but he smirked which was a good sign. "Huh!? I knew Airi was in Altosk, but I didn't think Raven was a member!" Karol whined. "Somehow that seems the case." Yuri said.

And then her father hit raven with the butt of his sword, "Ouch. Gramps cut that out!" Raven whined jumping back, Airi smiled.

"I know we've only just met. But I have something I need to talk to you about." Airi heard Yuri say, but was interrupted by one of her father's comrades, "Ah I see. All right you dogs! Time to head out!" the Don said, "Sorry 'bout this but something's come up. We've gotta return to Dahngrest." He finished.

He started off walking away and looked back at Airi when she didn't move, "Are you coming Sweetheart?" he asked. "No im going to stay, I'll meet you at the union." She replied. Her father looked at her for a while before nodding and walked away.

She looked to Raven, their eyes connected, and he grinned. She would probably follow him anywhere if she could. She smiled to herself before following the rest of the group.


End file.
